


The Sound of...

by yhibiki



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhibiki/pseuds/yhibiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz is bored at home, Aoba is bored at work. Thank goodness for technology. (PWP phonesex.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceasefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/gifts).



> For my kink_bingo square "phone sex."

Noiz yawned. He hated going into Rhyme alone these days—not that it was hard or anything, the place was flooded with noobs—but it just wasn’t as interesting as taking down an enemy as a team.

One of his bunnies rubbed its head against his leg, and he reached down to pat it on the head. It was probably time to log out.

"You have a new message, beep!" Usagi-modoki said, and Noiz sighed. Probably another message challenging him to a duel. He opened up the messaging interface, and his mood brightened when he saw the sender: Aoba.

_So bored at work. What’re you doing?_

Noiz walked over to the small couch near the end of his Rhyme field and sprawled across it. One of the bunnies followed him up and laid its head on his lap; the others stayed by the foot of the couch. Once he was completely comfortable—and now he was glad he’d thought to program seating into his field—he dialed Aoba’s coil.

"Bored? What kind of work attitude is that?" he said as soon as Aoba picked up. 

He heard Aoba grumble. "The kind that you get when there are no walk-ins and half the phone calls are just people who want to hear my voice."

"Understandable."

"What?"

"I like hearing your voice too."

There was a brief silence, like Aoba was considering his words, and when Aoba next spoke, his voice had gone a bit softer, lower. "You like my voice?"

"Hmm. A bit." 

That was perhaps an understatement. Even knowing that it was probably Aoba’s scrap ability, Noiz couldn’t help but get drawn in to Aoba’s voice, to want to simply float on the sound. It was so easy to forget everything else.

"Brat," Aoba said, but Noiz could hear the fondness. "What are you doing anyway? You never told me."

"I’m lying in bed." The Usagi-modoki on his lap squeaked when he pushed it off, but then it settled in with the rest of them and quieted down. "Talking with you."

He undid the button and zipper on his jeans and pulled his dick out, snorting at what it implied about the Toue corporation that even this was possible in game. "Wish you were here with me."

"Yeah, that’d be nice."

Noiz brushed his thumb over the tip of his cock, then pulled on one of the piercings, and the sheer strength of the sensations was already getting him hard. "I want to blow you."

As expected, Aoba started sputtering on the other end. "What?"

"But since you aren’t here, I have to wank instead. Can you keep talking?" Noiz squeezed his cock, causing pain to flare up, then used gentle strokes, the kind Aoba liked to use on him. He idly wished he were flexible enough to suck himself off, so he could bite down, but Toue Corporation had never thought to incorporate a fantasy like that.

"If you’re jerking off, you should just hang up!" There was a definite flustered tone in his voice now, and Noiz imagined Aoba’s face to go with it, just a tinge of red and his brows creased down.

"Would rather do it with you." He tugged on the piercing on his balls and hissed at that sensation.

"Stop," Aoba said, and Noiz’s hands immediately let go, that voice reverberating inside of him and not even giving him a choice. Fuck, he hadn’t expected that shift, the sudden appearance of Aoba’s other side.

"Why?" Noiz whined.

"Because if we’re doing this, we’re doing it right. Lift your shirt up."

Noiz scrambled to obey.

"Now, gently rub your left nipple. Gentle."

Fuck, Aoba wasn’t playing fair. Noiz did as he was told, the gentle caress causing him to shiver, but it wasn’t what he wanted. "I don’t like gentle."

"I know," Aoba said, sounding downright smug. Noiz couldn’t fault him for it, not when his voice was pitched so perfectly. "Make your fingers wet and then trace your right nipple."

That was a bit stranger, because Rhyme didn’t do the sensation of "wet" very well. He didn’t tell Aoba though, just groaned when the spit started cooling on his skin. It was a far sharper sensation than it would have been in the real world.

"Now you can tug on the piercing."

Noiz moaned loudly, more than he would have otherwise, but he had to let Aoba know how much this was affecting him.

"Your other hand, cup your balls with it."

His hands seemed to move of their own volition. "Yeah."

"Good. Now use your nails and trail across your balls, up the shaft."

It almost felt like it wasn’t his own hand doing it, with how little input he had in the whole matter.

"Now dig your nail into the tip."

Pain spiked up the moment his fingers obeyed, and it was impossible not to groan at that, the wonderful sharpness concentrated on that one spot. "Fuck, Aoba—"

Aoba cut him off before he could say more. "Use your other hand to stroke yourself. And keep pinching yourself. Lots of tiny pinpricks."

Noiz gasped and had to marvel at how good Aoba was at this, when he always acted like such a prude. Every time he dug his nail into himself, it seemed to only enhance the slow pleasure building as he stroked himself.

"How long—" he asked, not sure if he wanted to keep going and lose himself further in Aoba’s voice, or to just find that release his balls were aching for.

"Keep going. And—ack. Hold on."

Noiz knit his brows and wondered what that was supposed to mean, until he heard Aoba say something about new parts being shipped, and he realized a customer must have walked in. And Aoba could probably still hear Noiz moaning. Fuck. Noiz increased the pressure, pressed down hard on the piercing on his shaft.

He heard a bell ringing, and then Aoba’s voice was there again, telling him to stroke harder, faster. Telling him to—

"Come."

Pleasure sparked all across his mind, coursed through his body, and he cried out loudly. Noiz was left panting heavily into the phone, though it morphed into a laugh when Aoba said, "I can’t believe I just did that."

"Hey, Aoba?"

"Yeah?"

"When you get home, I’m definitely giving you a blowjob."

He ignored Aoba’s sputters and logged himself off Rhyme, already planning the best way to tease Aoba once he got back.


End file.
